Because
by Shrewkin
Summary: War can bring out the worst in some people, in others it can bring out the best. Two old enemies share a moment of humanity in the midst of bloodshed. First Harry Potter story


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: War brings out the worst in some people, but in others it can bring out the best. Two old enemies share a moment ofhumanty in the midst of bloodshed.

A/N: This is my first Harry potter story, so I'm sorry for OOCness.

Because

Hermione ran after the fleeing Death Eater, her heart pounding in her chest. He was too far ahead, and every time he was in her sights he moved before she could stun him. He disappeared around a corner.

"YOU!" Hermione heard him roar. "You are nothing!" A voice roared the killing curse. But it wasn't the man she'd been chasing. He screamed a different spell. Still running the brunette dashed around the corner. The Death Eater she'd been chasing was lying on the ground, his mask fallen from his face. Lucius Malfoy was dead, his cold eyes still showing their shock. Slumped against the wall, blood rapidly pooling around him, was Draco Malfoy. Already he was losing too much blood, and Hermione knew it. But none the less she walked swiftly forwards, before kneeling beside him. Her honey coloured eyes took in his worn and drained appearance.

Blood was dripping from a deep cut on his forehead, plastering his fine hair to his tired features. Hermione gently teased away the blond strands, her heart tight with pity. Malfoy's grey eyes fluttered open, struggling to focus on her. She started to cast healing spells on him, even though she knew it was already too late, cleaning away the blood from his face she turned to the more serious wounds on his torso.

The blond tried to arrange his face into a sneer, but pain racked through his body and the expression fell.

"What are you doing?" he managed, hurt and confused by her actions. She ignored him and continued her ministrations. He frowned and shifted his weight slightly, but gasped as the pain made his vision swim.

"Stop moving Malfoy." Hermione snapped tersely. They lapsed into silence again and a few minutes passed before Draco spoke once more.

"Why are you doing this? I'm as good as dead already."

"Because…" Came the soft reply.

"Because what Granger?" Draco's voice was week, and after he finished he closed his eyes, feeling himself slipping. Hermione didn't answer him, and hurried to patch up as many of the deep wounds as she possibly could.

"You'd better hurry up. I haven't got all day." The blond hissed dryly. He sighed and rested his head back against the wall. He seemed to be marshalling the last of his strength. "Why are you helping me?" He asked again. "After all I'm a Malfoy, and a Death Eater."

Hermione took a long look at the young man; he was no longer the boy she'd hated. He wasn't Malfoy anymore. He was just Draco. A lonely someone who was dying, and there was nothing she could do to save him!

"Because… because you're still human, _Draco_." She stressed his name, trying to show that her view of him had changed. He closed his eyes; tears were stinging the back of his eyelids, and he could at least hold on to that last shred of dignity, he wouldn't break. His head slumped forwards, too tired to do anything. It seemed she'd given up on him as well.

They sat in silence, Hermione knew she should leave, leave Malfoy to his fate, and go to Harry, help him. But she couldn't abandon the blond. Not now. Draco's breathing was getting shallower, but there was a slight hitch there too. The brunette turned to him, tears were leaking out from up his closed lids. And she realised he was scared. And it was just such a purely human trait, and it made her heart tighten painfully. He knew he was going to die, and he knew that neither of them could stop it. Squeezing his hand tightly, Hermione drew him close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

It was the first time in his life that anyone had ever reached out to him. Draco let go, tears cascaded down his face, his vision was losing its edge and everything was becoming distant. She was hushing him gently, rubbing her thumb in small circles on the back of his neck. Was this what it was like to be cared for? He would never know now.

Hermione felt him grow still. His tears stopped, then the tremors stopped. Then his breathing. But she still held his hand tightly; as if she could bring back the side of him she'd just seen. Whatever damage the curse his father had used on Draco had done, it had left his body beyond repair.

"Hermione?" someone asked softly. The brunette looked up. Ron was watching her, his brows furrowed in confusion. A cut sliced across his cheek, and his robes were badly scorched. She stood up, letting go of Draco's lax hand.

"He… I couldn't…" A few tears escaped Hermione's eyes, Ron's frown deepened. But despite his confusion he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, not really understanding his friend's sorrow.

* * *

A/N: Well… I'd be really grateful if I got feed back, this is only a One-Shot, and I didn't really know how to end it as you could tell. Please Review! 


End file.
